


Spritz

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr: </p><p> AU prompt - Will is a cologne spritzers at a department store and Hannibal is his customer.  </p><p>Will sprayed his wrist and Hannibal brought it to his nose, though he could already smell quite easily from here. He savored the scent, turning it out to Will, “What do you think?”</p><p>The other man blushed, “I’m not sure…”</p><p>“Please, I would like to know your opinion if the scent compliments my own.”</p><p>Will pressed against Hannibal’s wrist as he inhaled, his eyes closing. “It’s,” he looked up at Hannibal, “I think it’s the best thing I’ve smelled all day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a curious smell in the store the moment he walked inside. 

His nose immediately latched onto it as he walked towards the suits, looking at lotions and lifting colognes to his nose only to be wrong each and every time he tried a new one. 

Then he saw the young man at the edge of the counter, holding a bottle of cologne looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

Hannibal got closer and the smell got more pronounced, a mix of body aroma and the cologne he was sure the young man was hawking to the masses. 

He stepped closer, hearing a snippet of conversation between the young man and another man standing in front of him. 

“So it’s made from a mix of…” the man was asking, his hand ready to touch the young man’s who seemed kind of intimidated. 

Hannibal asked, “Would it be possible for me to get a sample,” he looked at the man’s nametag, “Will?” 

Will seemed rather relieved, smiling as he turned away from the other man to spritz a paper for Hannibal to take, “It’s called Contact,” he said, “One small bottle is sixty three dollars and a large is eighty. They also sell them in sets for one oh five but…” 

Hannibal brought the scent to his nose, breathing it in. It was a curious mix of clean and ocean scents, and he could smell Will’s own scent around it making it difficult for him to leave. 

“Curious.” 

Will smiled, “You like it?”

Hannibal raise out his wrist, “I believe I would like to be sprayed.”

Will sprayed his wrist and Hannibal brought it to his nose, though he could already smell quite easily from here. He savored the scent, turning it out to Will, “What do you think?”

The other man blushed, “I’m not sure…”

“Please, I would like to know your opinion if the scent compliments my own.”

Will pressed against Hannibal’s wrist as he inhaled, his eyes closing. “It’s,” he looked up at Hannibal, “I think it’s the best thing I’ve smelled all day.”

Hannibal smirked, “I think I would like to smell it on you.”

Will laughed, “It’s expensive, it’s not like I’d ever buy it.”

Another man came over to Will and he held out the bottle, “Would you like to try Contact sir?”

The man smirked and said, “With you, darling, I’d try anything.”

Will seemed put out and Hannibal didn’t move, watching the other man take the scented paper and begin flirting with Will as he had moments before.

Will’s mannerisms had changed and it was obvious that he was not as comfortable with this stranger’s attentions as he was Hannibal’s.

He put his hand on Will’s wrist, “I believe I would like to buy two bottles.”

Will turned, his eyes wide, “The small one?”

Hannibal shook his head, “I always believe in thinking larger, as is my nature.”

Will laughed, turning to head for the scent counter where he would be getting commission for Hannibal’s buy which put the other man out of his sights. Hannibal smirked at the other stranger who just looked angry, stalking off.

When he headed for the counter Hannibal saw Will was talking excitedly with another woman with dark hair who looked him over appreciatively before pushing Will off towards the counter where he stood opposite.

He smiled, holding out two bottles and a tote bag which Hannibal had no use of whatsoever. “That’ll come to, one seventy six sixteen.”

Hannibal pulled out his wallet, smirking as he pulled out two hundred dollar bills and left them on the counter.

Will’s eyes widened as he took them, swallowing and there was an imperceptible change in his demeanor. “Thanks, for being so nice today. I’ve had a lot of as—jerks, you were,” he looked at Hannibal licking his lips, “Nice.”

Hannibal took the change and his bag, taking one of the cologne’s out and putting it on the table. “For you.”

Will’s eyes widened, “No, I…” he started to push it back but Hannibal put his hand over Will’s own.

“I insist.”

Will nodded, “Okay. I…thank you.”

“Hannibal.”

He took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, “My name is Hannibal.”

Will let out a breath, “I…can I help you with anything else?”

He let Will’s hand go, “I will let you know. Thank you for a pleasant encounter.”

Hannibal took his bag, turning to go and heard excited speech over his shoulder when suddenly Will’s scent came close and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hannibal, wait!”

He turned, “Yes?”

Will took his hand, turning it over and putting another one of the scent cards in it. He frowned then Will said, “My number, um…if you want.”

Hannibal turned it over and saw hastily scrawled numbers along with Will’s name. He smiled, “I do. Thank you.”

When he turned around again he headed towards the suits, there would be more need than he thought for one and maybe if he was lucky after he got fitted he could visit by the scent counter once more.

Just to say goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar Valentine's Day themed prompts -- Cologne Au - Valentine's Day specials at the store -- red bow ties, passed out chocolates, possibly a [private] fashion show of unmentionables where Will has to sub in for one of the models.

“Will, isn’t that your sugar daddy?”

Will glared at Bev, “Would you shut up about that? He wasn’t…” he turned and saw that she was actually right and it was Hannibal who was standing with a pretty brunette and smiling at her from across the shop. 

He frowned, feeling jealousy curl up in his belly as he stared. “Yeah, that’s him.” 

He’d seen the man once more after they’d met, that very same evening for a sweet goodbye that Will had felt special receiving but now here he was checking out ties with some woman. That solved the question of why he hadn’t called Will.

“Sorry, Graham, it’s not like that perfume was a ring? Still he’s kinda an asshole for not calling you.” 

Will just frowned, heading for the perfume counter and sighing deeply when he saw several people handing out chocolates to customers and wearing bowties. 

“Shit, I didn’t think they’d make us start today.” 

Bev patted him on the back, “At least you don’t have to see Sugar Daddy with his lady? Maybe he won’t come over here.”

“Yeah,” Will sighed, heading for the backroom, “Hopefully.” 

She was wrong. 

About an hour after he got his box of chocolates and his stupid bowtie Hannibal came walking over with the woman, smiling at Will. “Hello, Will, I did not expect…”

Will held out the box of chocolates, not smiling, “Obviously,” he mumbled, looking away. 

The woman took a piece, her eyes assessing Will before she asked, “Is this him?” 

Hannibal sighed, “Alana.” 

“Hannibal was sick for most of the week, he’s been avoiding the store because he assumes you’ll be angry. I told him he could’ve called you sick but he’s stubborn.” 

Will frowned, “You were sick?” 

Hannibal’s face was stone, “I ate some rather questionable food.” 

Alana laughed, “I’ll say. Never try food you aren’t sure of, Dr. Lecter.” 

Will’s eyes widened, “You’re a doctor?”

Alana grinned and patted Hannibal’s arm, “I’m gonna go see if I can find some perfume for Margot,” she walked away.

Hannibal frowned, “You were upset with me.” 

Will held out the chocolate, “Try one?”

Hannibal stared at it but took one anyway, “Have you tried one, Will? I am sure you’ve held this box for some time.” 

Will laughed, “We’re not allowed to…”

Hannibal brought the chocolate to his lips and Will bit down, moaning as he chocolate filled his mouth. Hannibal took the rest away, his eyes hungry as he stared into Will’s own. “If the taste is as orgasmic as that sound you just made, I may as well risk it.”

He took the remainder into his mouth, chewing as Will forgot how to breathe. 

Hannibal licked his lips after, “Quite good.” 

Will swallowed, “I…I’m sorry you were sick.” 

Hannibal moved to Will’s side, leaning close to breathe him in. “I see you are wearing our cologne. I am pleased.” 

Will laughed nervously, holding out the chocolate as another customer passed, “Of course, I…” 

Hannibal whispered in his ear, “Do you have Valentine’s Day plans?” 

Will shook his head. “No.” 

Hannibal stepped back, smirking, “Would you like some?”

Will nodded, “I…yeah?”

Hannibal reached out a hand to Will’s cheek, “I will promise to call and confirm this time. If you still would permit me.” 

Will swallowed, nodding again. “Please.”

“Good day to you then, Will,” Hannibal said, nodding as he walked off. 

Will let out a breath, feeling warm and smiling. 

Valentine’s Day was only a few days away. He couldn’t wait to see what Hannibal could plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Will couldn’t believe this was happening to him. 

He sat in Hannibal Lecter’s beautifully decorated dining room, his eyes unable to stop looking around as he waited for the man in question to finish up their Valentine’s meal. 

Will was nervous, he barely knew Hannibal but they had been exchanging phone calls for the last few days making plans for their dinner. He smiled, recalling late night calls after Will had gotten off of work and sometimes even during his lunch hour he’d get texts of poetry that made him blush. 

Now here he was sitting in the man’s house, ready to eat dinner that he would probably use the wrong fork for or vomit up because he was so nervous. He frowned as Hannibal came into the room, carrying an elaborate tray. 

Will smiled, “Smells good.” 

Hannibal’s warm smile in return made him weak, “I see you have worn the cologne again, it suits you well.” 

Will blushed, “Thanks, I just…I think I might be putting too much on sometimes but it reminds me of,” he felt his blush deepen, “Well, it reminds me of you.” 

Hannibal reached over to take Will’s wrist and bringing it to his nose, “I have often sprayed the cologne to just catch the scent, and your face always fills my memory.” 

Will knew he was beet red now, “I don’t believe you.” 

Hannibal kissed his wrist, “Why would I feel the need to lie?” 

Will licked his lips, “Because it makes you look good? That’s why most people do it?” 

Hannibal let his wrist go as he purred, “I am not like most people.” 

Will sighed, “No, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before.” 

Hannibal seemed satisfied with Will’s answer when he replied, “Good.”


End file.
